hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Na Hala a ka makua (episode)
Na Hala a ka makua (Sins of the Father) is the 14th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Steve and Danny are kidnapped by an escaped convict, who wants Five-0 to prove he is innocent while Grace gets into trouble when she punches someone at school. Plot Roy Parish is found guilty of the murder of a real estate manager, but manages to escape from the courthouse. As Five-0 and the Honolulu Police Department (HPD) start an island-wide search, Parish hides in Danno's car and holds him and McGarrett at gunpoint. He forces them to a construction site to confront the star witness, whom Parish claims lied under oath. When the witness is not found there, they search his address. En route, Parish claims that he was offered a job at real estate, not knowing it is actually a scam, and when the manager was murdered, Parish was framed. The rest of Five-0 are soon made aware of the inconsistencies in the murder case. The three find the witness dead in his home, after which they are attacked, until they are saved by Grover's SWAT team. However Parish used the opportunity to escape. Chin recognizes one of the shooters as a fake FBI agent he encountered before. Five-0 soon learn Parish is meeting with his daughter. During the meeting, the two are surrounded by the fake FBI agents who framed Parish, led by gangster Julian Lynch, and they kill him, but they are shot down by Five-0 before they can also kill the daughter. Later, Parish is exonerated posthumously. Notes * Steve cracked before Danny at the road block to protect Grace. Deaths Quotes Danny Williams: I mean, I don't get it. Apparently, these days, the kids pledge of allegiance, it's to the Mafia Code of Omerta, right? I mean, I have no idea what's gotten into her. Steve McGarrett: Really? Danny Williams: Yes, really. Steve McGarrett: She reminds me of somebody else I know. Danny Williams: Oh, yeah? Who's that? Steve McGarrett: Well, let's see. She's, uh, she's scrappy, stubborn, hotheaded, and ah, loyal to a fault. Um, she's you, pal. Danny Williams: Ah, that's disturbingly insightful. Maybe I was a little hard on her, no? Steve McGarrett: I think so. Come on. Roy Parrish : What's her name? Danny Williams: Her name is Grace. (Roy calls Grace on Danny's cellphone) (Steve has Aneurysm face on) Grace Williams: Hi, Daddy. Roy Parrish : No, honey, I'm.. I'm not your daddy. I'm a good friend of your daddy's, and he asked me to call you because there's a sound that he wants you to hear, okay? Hold on. (mutes the cellphone) Roy Parrish : Now listen to me. You don't make it through that checkpoint, she's gonna hear you die, you understand? Grace Williams: Danno? Roy Parrish : You nod your head if you understand. (Danno nods) Grace Williams: Danno, are you there? (unmutes the cellphone) Roy Parrish : Here it comes, honey. You just listen up. Grace Williams: Danno? (HPD starts inspecting the car in front of them) Grace Williams: Danno, are you there? (Steve becomes visually agitated, looks down and appears to think) Grace Williams: I can't hear you... Daddy? (Shot cuts to Lou's phone ringing) Lou Grover: Grover. Steve McGarrett: Lou, it's McGarrett. Listen, our fugitive was just spotted. Lou Grover: Where? Steve McGarrett: A service station in Wai'anae. We need all available resources up there to start searching the area, okay? Lou Grover: Wait a minute! That's halfway across the island! I'm not gonna abandon our perimeter on the hope that this thing is real. Steve McGarrett: Lou, listen to me, this is solid, you understand? It's solid. One of Chin Ho's CI's called it in. And the longer we waste time, the more time Parrish has to slip away. I need to boots on the ground up there right now! Did you hear me Lou? Right now. (Steve hangs up) HPD officer: Turn around, let's go! Let's go! (barricades are cleared and HPD drives off expeditiously) (the Camaro is waved through the road block) Grace Williams: Danno? Roy Parrish : Okay, Grace. We're gonna have to try this again later. Bye. Roy Parrish: You're gonna walk right up to that foreman, show him that badge of yours, And you say whatever you got to say to get Akama to come out and come back to the car with you. You got it? Danny Williams: I got it. Is that it? Roy Parrish: Yeah, that's it. But know one thing: I'm gonna be watching. You disappear on me for one second, I suspect you're gonna tip them off, your partner here is shot dead. Danny Williams: Okay. (Danny gets out of the car) Roy Parrish: Your little buddy has quite an attitude problem. Doesn't he? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, when you point a gun in his face, it kind of brings out the worst in him, you know? Roy Parrish: Yeah. Catherine Rollins: Oh, thank God. You okay? (Catherine and Steve hug) Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I'm fine. (Danny continues walking) Danny Williams: I'm fine, too. Catherine Rollins: Okay, so, what happened? Danny Williams: Split up at the courthouse to go find Parrish. Turns out, he was in our car. (Danny corrects his slip - looking and pointing at Steve with "the eye") Danny Williams: My car. Catherine Rollins: Look - according to TSA, Lynch arrived in Hawaii back in December of 2012. That's three weeks before Parrish responded to the job posting. Danny Williams: Right. That's when Parrish became Lynch's patsy. Steve McGarrett: Did you say "patsy"? Danny Williams: I did. I've been wanting to use that word for a while. (Kamekina, Lou, Kono, Chin, Catherine and Steve sitting at a large seating group at an open air bar) (Danny and Grace enter from the elevators) All: Hey! Chin Ho Kelly: Hey, look who made it. Kono Kalakaua: Hey, Grace, I got a seat right here for you. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, sit down, guys. Help us finish off these pu-pu's. Danny Williams: Ewww. Yeah, I don't, uh, think that sounds right to me, still, to this day. Catherine Rollins: Oh. Whoa! (see Grace's bruised knuckles on her right hand) Catherine Rollins: That is some serious bruising you got there. Grace Williams: (smiling) You should see the other guy. KameKona: Oh! Lou Grover: Ooh! (All laugh and smile while Grace curls a bicep and smiles) Steve McGarrett: (smiling) Okay, I'm gonna go get another round. Danny, come for a walk. Danny Williams: What? Do you need me to pay for it? Steve McGarrett: No, I've got Catherine's Amex. Danny Williams: Oh, nice. Be right back. Steve McGarrett: Hey, uh, can I have three more of these, please? And, uh, what are you drinking? Danny Williams: I will have a Longboard... (Steve starts flipping through his cash) Danny Williams: Wow! Yeah, a Longboard and a Shirley Temple for my date. (Steve lays down cash for the drinks) Steve McGarrett: (to the bartender) Here it is. Danny Williams: (playfully) You got money. That's amazing. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I work. I make money. (to the bartender) Thank you. (Danny holds up a bill to verify it is real) Steve McGarrett: Don't touch it. (Danny puts the bill back down and pushes the cash to the bartender smiling) (Danny and Steve turn away from the bar together and look at each other with goofy smiles) Steve McGarrett: You're welcome. Danny Williams: Oh, thank you very much. (they both turn to look at the gang hanging together - laughing) (Steve gets a serious look on his face like he's remembering her on the phone at the checkpoint) Steve McGarrett: She's a great kid, Danny. Danny Williams: Yeah, she's got a mean right cross, too. (Steve turns to look at Danny, looking at Grace, and smiles) Trivia *Michael Madsen (Roy Parrish) is credited as a Special Guest Star. *Matthew Glave (Julian Lynch) previously appeared in the Canadian/American sci-fi series, Stargate SG-1 as Colonel Paul Emerson. |- |Roy Parrish |Michael Madsen |A criminal who takes Steve and Danny hostage. Later dies from injuries sustained in a gunfight between himself and Julian Lynch. |- |Julian Lynch |Matthew Glave |A man who poses as a fake FBI agent named "Kohl" and the man who framed Roy for the crimes. He and his men attempt to kill Roy and his daughter, only for the H50 team to kill Lynch and his men. |- |Lauren Parrish |Lyndon Smith |Roy Parrish's daughter. |- |Ann Fiske |Keiko Elizabeth |The principal at Grace's school. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)